


A Thousand Yellow Daisies

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, F/M, Fluffy, Post-Stanley Cup Celebrations, Women in the NHL, female jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Brayden is stupid in love with Jaden. Everyone who knows him knows this. But he would love if she didn't wear those shorts in public.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz
Kudos: 29





	A Thousand Yellow Daisies

Jaden stepped out of her Lyft, saying a polite thank you because slightly hungover and planning to get drunk again wasn’t an excuse to not be the nice Canadian girl she was (and screw you, Bozie, she was very nice), and headed into OB’s. Steener had been the designated person to bring the Cup - he was the longest tenured athlete in the city and Petro and Vova were both spending time with their families. 

She had sent a picture of herself to Vova, who told her to change, so she knew she looked good.

“You look like you belong in a country video.” Colton grinned widely at her, pulling her in for a hug.

Jaden smiled. It was hard not to love Colton Parayko, but she loved Drunk Colton so much.

And he wasn’t wrong. She was wearing Daisy Dukes that barely covered her ass, a white t-shirt that was just a tad small and was really more of a long crop top than a t-shirt, her hair was left loose and long and a black snapback was on her head (backwards of course), a pair of aviator sunglasses hooked into the collar of her shirt for when they went outside. Contrary to popular belief (cough Yana cough) she knew she was hot and she knew how to dress to accent that. And maybe she got up a little early to go get a spray tan so she didn’t blind anyone with her paleness.

“Gonna give Schenner a heart attack.” Fabs laughed as Eddy came over and draped himself over Jaden’s back.

“‘Sup shortie?” Eddy laughed in her ear, aiming to snatch the hat off her head only to get an elbow to the gut.

He responded with an “oof” before wrapping his arms around her, “Where did you get these shorts anyway?”

“Why? Wanna a pair?” Jaden turned her head to look at him.

“Maybe.” Joel nodded, “I would look hot in them.”

“You look hot in anything, Eddy.” Jaden responded on auto-pilot, eyes finding Schenner as he walked into the bar.

“That’s just embarrassing.” Bozie sighed as Brayden caught sight of Jaden and then promptly tripped.

“Aw, leave him alone,” Jaden laughed, reaching out for Brayden as he reached them, “Hi.”

“Why are you wearing those?” Brayden breathed out, pulling her over to him, “Those are Just-the-two-of-us-cabin-shorts.”

“I’m hot.” Jaden shrugged.

“I know. That’s why those shorts are for where no one but me can see them.”

“Not like that,” Jaden shoved him, “It’s fucking June in Missouri.”

“Steener’s here.” Borts announced as he walked him, pulling Jaden under his arm as he passed them, he said, “You can hit on your girlfriend later, Schenner.”

“Yeah,” Jaden throws a grin over her shoulder, “we can get drunk and makeout like dumb kids.”

Brayden laughed, face fond as Jaden let herself be led out onto the balcony and bracing himself for the litany of chirps Eddy and Bozie were just waiting to unleash on him. 

He doesn’t know how he makes it through the couple of hours they spend there, he really doesn’t. Because Jaden looks so good. And she keeps accidentally-on-purpose brushing up against him or pressing herself against him and he has a love-hate relationship with those shorts on a normal day, when he’s not on his way to drunk and still high off their win.

He’s distracted from his line of thought by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him inside.

“Hi, you.” Jaden smiles up at him as she leans against the wall in a darker part of the restaurant. 

“You’ve had me distracted all day.” Brayden growls down at her, sliding his hands into the back pockets of her shorts.

“What are you going to do about it?” she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Brayden just looks at her for a second, eyes dark, before knocking her dumb snapback off and fisting his hand in her hair, kissing her hungrily. He’s filled with pride when she returns it with just as much fire. And she’s slightly drunk and he knows that her favorite thing to do when she’s drunk is makeout. It has been since they were teenagers and showing up to the same parties.

He tries not to let himself get carried away, he really does, but then she makes this little noise and he knows he’s a lost cause.

When they have to separate because air is vital to survival, he rests his forehead against her and closes his eyes, taking several deep breaths before he pants out, “Marry me.”

She freezes for a moment before smiling up at him and saying, “Ask me again when you’ve had time to think about it and aren’t half-hard.”

“Okay, but I’m not changing my mind so be ready.” Brayden grinned down at her, letting her pull him back in.

Borts and Eddy tried to fine them for sneaking off to makeout which devolved into an argument of whether or not one could be fined after the season ended, which then spilled into the Group Chat which then devolved further when Steener made a comment about how Jaden could do better and turned into a debate which NHLer would - in fact - be better for her than Schenner (right now Morgan Reilly was in the lead) that had Brayden scowling and Jaden laughing (but she was leaning against him, warm from the sun and booze and tucked under his arm and he thinks fondly of the ring hidden inside a pair of socks wedged all the way in the back of his drawer).

He does it that summer, after their days with the Cup. He tells her that he’s going to the cabin to air it out and that he’ll see her in a few days. He had made sure Luke wasn’t going to be there for another couple of weeks and set to work setting everything up. 

He buys the wine she likes (a pretentious white wine that she would never admit she likes ever and really it’s all Pear’s fault) and the stuff to make her favorite meal. He orders the flowers and when they arrive, it doesn’t seem like enough so he scrambles and places several expedited orders through various flower companies (he honestly didn’t know there were that many) and buys out every flower shop in a fifty mile radius because this has to be perfect.

When Jaden arrives, the foyer and into the living room is overflowing with yellow daisies and Brayden is in the middle of the room on one knee.

“Bray -” she breathed out, walking toward him slowly, looking close to tears.

“Don’t start crying because then I will and we’ll never get through this.” Brayden replied, making her laugh, “Jaden, you are, by far, my favorite human. When I found out I had gotten traded to Lou, my first thought was you. The best part of coming to St. Louis was you. The best part of winning the Cup was winning the Cup with you. I have loved you since we were kids, Jaden, and I have played this moment over and over in my head since you let me take you on our first date. Jaden Schwartz, will you marry me?”

Jaden nodded and gasped out a “yes” before pulling him up and kissing him. She admired the ring as he slid it on, a classic diamond - nothing over the top but still beautiful. Pressing one more kiss to his lips, she said, “You got a thousand yellow daisies? Just for this?”

“You and Mandi watched that episode of Gilmore Girls so many times, you made watch that episode so many times, I kind of thought you might have been hinting at something.” Brayden grinned, “And, actually, a thousand yellow daisies is not as many as you would think so I think I ended up buying out what probably equates to the world’s supply of yellow daisies.”

“Thank you.” she whispered, kissing him deeply and pulling him toward the stairs.

They spend a glorious three hours celebrating then call their parents to tell them the news, on speaker so Jaden can make herself look somewhat presentable (she’s changing into sleep shorts and a cami and pulling her hair into a messy bun to attempt to disguise her sex hair). Brayden grabs one of the flowers and tucks it into her bun and they take a selfie with the ring and send it to the team GC and their siblings.

The GC blows up, predictably, and then Jaden’s phone chimes with a solidary text from Steener.

“Did you ask Steener for permission?” she looks over at Brayden in amusement.

“Well, you’re not the kind of girl who would want me to ask her dad but I felt like I needed to ask someone and since you were Steener’s rookie and he still kind of treats you like that, it felt right.” Brayden responded, face turning red.

“Sap.” she chirps, but she’s grinning widely and then groans as her phone starts ringing - Molly B showing as the caller ID.

Brayden gently pries the phone from her, tossing it and his under the bed before rolling over onto her and kissing her.


End file.
